


sweeter than sweet

by traumatizedlatingirl



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Hair-pulling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumatizedlatingirl/pseuds/traumatizedlatingirl
Summary: L shares his cake with Light.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 43





	sweeter than sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Death Note nor do I make money off of this. 
> 
> it’s 4 in the morning right now lol

“Ah.. Y-Yagami..” L’s dark hair beautifully framed his sweating, blushing face, as Light thrust roughly into him. 

“You can be louder than that, L.” Light left hickeys into L’s neck, moving down to his scrawny chest. “I want to hear you.”

L wrapped his arms around Light, moaning loudly into his ear, clutching his shirt. “Yagami...”

On his lips, Light planted a deep kiss, packed with passion and desire. He could taste the sweets L constantly ate. 

Pleasure flooded through L’s body as he finished, making a mess both on himself and on Light’s shirt. 

“Oh, so you wanna make a mess?” Light teased L, continuing to fuck him. 

“I didn’t... Mean to...” The words were slow to leave L’s mouth. He was fixated on the intense feeling of Light inside him, pounding him with aggression. 

Light threw off his semen-stained shirt. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

L couldn’t say anything, only moan softly until Light was done, filling him with his seed. 

Light pulled out and collapsed next to L, snuggling him. “You’re so fucked out you can’t even talk?”

The teasing aroused L more. “That was my first time,” he admitted. He sat up, but Light stopped him.

“I will tell you when I’m done,” Light said. He got on his knees, taking L into his mouth. 

L put his hands in Light’s hair, lightly tugging it. A moan leaked out of his mouth when he felt Light slide a finger inside of him. 

Light swallowed from L, still twirling his fingers in L’s tight hole. He sucked hickeys into L’s slender, pale thighs, lightly biting every time L moaned a little too loudly. 

Reaching up to give him a kiss, Light took his fingers out. “I’m done with you,” he said. “You’re just my little toy, after all. Just a toy with no other use than pleasing me.”

L look at his body, littered in hickeys. “You love to mark me, don’t you, Light?”

“Yes,” Light said. “But I do whatever I want with you!”

L left the bedroom, and returned with a slice of cake. It hurt to sit down, so he lied on his belly as he ate. 

“L? Can I have some?”

“Of course.” L cut the cake in half with his fork. “Go ahead.”

Light took the plate, savoring the sweet cake. “I’ll let you have the strawberry.”

“I love the strawberry,” L said. He finished the cake while Light stroked his chest, then moving to caress his hair. He gave it a gentle pull before kissing L’s cake-filled cheek.


End file.
